


Help Me Peter Parker, You're My Only Hope

by A_Love_Song_She_Wrote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Aid, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Swearing, Minor Injuries, Other, Saying I Love You, Sharing a Bed, Star Wars References, Violence, injuries, reader is a badass, the reader gets the crap kicked out of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote/pseuds/A_Love_Song_She_Wrote
Summary: When you’re stuck between a rock (the ground) and a hard place (a bunch of goons with guns) your good buddy Peter Parker comes to your rescue.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Help Me Peter Parker, You're My Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

Fighting bad guys wasn’t really a common pastime, but it was one you enjoyed. Or at least, you enjoyed it until you were outnumbered. Like right now!

You were robbed from your thoughts as one of the armed men surrounding you kicked your chest, knocking the wind out of you and definitely leaving a bruise. Why did you think coming to this abandoned warehouse, alone, to confront a major arms dealer was a good idea?

You figured the answer didn’t matter as a different guy went to kick you in the face. Fortunately, before he could land the hit, you grabbed his leg, pulling him to the ground. A motion that gave you enough time to get to your knees. It wasn’t a great vantage point, but it was better than the fetal position.

You grabbed another leg heading your way, this time attempting to break it. Keyword being “attempt,” you were kind of out of it at that point and couldn’t exactly break anything. Getting beat will do that to you.

You panted as you continued to try and fight your way out of this. It was not working. You were losing, and getting weaker by the second. 

One of the men finally grabbed you and threw you to the ground. Your back collided with the concrete, bruising your body even further. The sound of guns only made this situation worse. 

You looked up to see, what else, but a bunch of guns pointed in your face, or otherwise at you. Well, shit. This was not going to end well. 

At least, that’s what you thought until you saw the silhouette in one of the broken out windows. The shadow was familiar, someone you knew well. A friend who would always bail you out in times of trouble.

“Help me, Spiderman Kenobi,” you wheezed, “You’re my only hope,”

And with that, you laid back and listened to the soothing sounds of Peter Parker kicking ass. It was enough to put you to sleep. Or maybe that was your injuries talking. Who knows, you don’t. And you didn’t care either, you just wanted to take a nap.

“Hey, hey, hey, (Y/N), keep your eyes open, don’t fall asleep, okay?”

“But I want to,”

“I know, but I need you to stay awake, okay?”

“Fine,”

You gasped a little as you felt Peter pick you up, “Jesus Peter, be a little more gentle with me, will you?”

“Sorry, sorry,”

Peter continued to talk to you, but you didn’t respond much. How could you when it hurt to move your jaw?

The wind against your battered skin wasn’t much better, but it wasn’t like Peter could walk your bruised and bloody ass through the busy streets of New York without raising questions, so swinging it was.

You didn’t know how long it had been before the wind stopped and Peter slid you through his window and into his bedroom. 

It wasn’t his first choice, but he didn’t know if your family was home or awake, and he wasn’t going to risk exposing your heroic identity like that. He wouldn’t risk the hospital either for the same reasons. This was the safest place for now, although he would encourage you to see a doctor as soon as you could function properly again. For now, he could only do his best to patch you up.

He placed your body on his bed, pulling off his mask so you could see his face, “Hey, (Y/N),”

“Heyyyy, Peter,” you hummed, clearly tired and very hurt.

“I’ll be right back, ok? I just need to get the first aid kit,”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ok,”

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave you alone in this condition, but he didn’t really have a choice. With one last look at you, Peter slipped out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom.

You just lied on his bed, staring at the Star Wars posters on the walls. They were nice. You made an internal note to watch Star Wars again once this was over. 

You sighed in relief when Peter entered the room again. You liked Peter. He was cute and sweet, and a really good person. You liked the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about his passions. His drive to protect the people of New York was admirable and downright hot at times. He was such a good dude, and at the moment, all you could think of was kissing him. Normally, that was something you would banish from your mind, but right now, the thought was comforting, so you let it stay.

“Ok, so I only vaguely know what I’m doing-” That wasn’t his fault, usually, it was you patching him up.  
His hands shook as they moved around your body, applying bandages and various antiseptics. You had no way of knowing, but Peter’s thoughts were very similar to yours. He couldn’t get the thought of kissing you out of his head. He wouldn’t have minded, except right now, your health was more important. He couldn’t handle it if anything worse happened to you. 

Injuries happened in this line of work, you both knew that, but it didn’t stop his hands from shaking. It didn’t stop the sweat gathering on his brow, or slow the speed of his breathing. But it did help him patch you up.

After a few long and stressful moments, Peter had done all he could do. You would be fine for tonight. He breathed a sigh of relief. The worst of it was over. Now all he needed to do was tell your family where you were and that you were staying the night. With a little luck, it wouldn’t be too difficult. As he moved to stand, your hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. It was probably a good sign, but it was also super inconvenient. That did not matter to you.

“Stay,” whispered, your voice stopping Peter’s heart in his chest, “Please,”

“I’ll only be a minute, (Y/N), your family deserves to know where you are,”

“Doesn’ matter, they’re outta town,”

Oh. That was convenient. And probably why you went after that arms dealer now instead of later.

“Okay, I-”

“Get in here,” you murmured, trying to move yourself to the side of the bed so that Peter could crawl in.

“(Y/N), are you… are you sure?”

“I might be injured, but I know what I want,” You sounded clearer than you had all night, “Get in,”

“Okay, okay, just let me change,”

You noticed then that Peter was still in the suit. Oops.

“Ok, go change, then get in here,”

“Okay,” Peter laughed a bit, before grabbing some pyjamas and going to change.

You waited for him to come back, reviewing the events of the night. Did you really call him Spiderman Kenobi? You weren’t sure if that was brilliant or stupid. It didn’t matter now, your only hope had more than come through.

Peter returned to his bedroom, his eyes taking in your ragged suit, “Hey, do you want to change?”

“I want to sleep,”

“I know, but do you want to change first?”

You looked at yourself. Maybe sleeping in spandex was not a great idea.

“Yes,”

“Okay,” Peter opened a drawer and pulled out some pyjamas. They’d be big on you, but they would work. He placed them on the bed next to you as you struggled a bit to sit up.

“Do you need help?”

You shook your head, “I’ll be fine… I think,”

“Okay, well, I’m right outside if you need me,”

You nodded, knowing full well that you would not be using his help, even if you did need it. Your pride was damaged enough for one night. Fortunately, you were able to slip into the hoodie and sweatpants easily enough, and it wasn’t long before you were crawling back into bed and calling for Peter to join you. He was hesitant, but he did what you asked, lying down at your side. It almost made you wonder what else he would do for you. It did make him realize that he would do almost anything you asked.

Peter was warm. And he made a really good pillow. As you shut your eyes and drifted off to sleep, you whispered something to him. And of course, he had you repeat it.

But right before sleep claimed you, you heard him reply,

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post on tumblr @ alovesongshewrote
> 
> please feel free to check that out for more writing


End file.
